1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sorting trays, in particular the type which include a plurality of bins for sorting cards, such as sports cards, into different categories.
2. Description of Related Art
Collecting sports cards, such as baseball cards, football cards or hockey cards has become a widespread hobby and business. There are many occasions when collectors or sellers of cards wish to arrange them into specific categories, such as numerical sequences, according to the teams, players and the like. At the same time, it is essential that the condition of the cards is well protected during the sorting process. Some cards are extremely valuable and even a slightly damaged corner can affect their selling price.
Sorting trays which include a plurality of rectangular bins for holding stacks of cards have been marketed including ones sold under the trademarks CARD-WELL and PRO SUPERSORTER. These devices predating the invention do not include any provision for protecting the corners of cards however. They are also slower and more difficult to use then desired. CARD-WELL trays have 20 bins which slope towards the person using the product and 4 additional bins where the cards stack vertically. PRO SUPERSORTER trays have 28 bins which slope towards their fronts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,490 to Boward shows a curved holder for displaying cards. It does not include bins for sorting cards however.
A manual sorter for sheets is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,952 to Smith. It includes separate bins for different stacks of sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,042 to Bertram shows a playing card holder with angled bins.
A picture frame specially intended for displaying sports cards is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,303 to Nolan. It has no sorting function however.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,125 to Seklecki describes a device and method for storing and dispensing trading cards. Card dispensing tray 30 is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.